Sonic's family
by Darkangel8798
Summary: This is more of a Sonic X story not based on a game I was having problems finding it in the category's... This is a story of Sonic's family his grandparents their three daughters, his father and cousins. Along with their friends and enemies! (I suck at summaries sorry) Their will be Drama, mysetery, humor, family, hurt comfort, friendship! SO MANY CATEGORIES! DX lol


**Here is the first Part to my Sonic FanFiction story. Some people have been asking if I had writing anything yet and I have writing one short story but that's about it... Thursday I have no school so I can probably write more ^_^ Oh and if any of you are reading my Gargoyle fanfic I will try and update as soon as I can I have a really bad writers block right now and im back in school to... Any way here we go!**

**Leanna's point of View..**

Hi my name is Leanna the hedgehog. I have light blue fur and hair with long bangs that almost cover my left eye. I have emerald green eyes and I'm wearing a light green top with black pants and green running shoes. My muzzle is a peach kind of color and I have red lips. I am sixteen today so now I'm running home my mind racing with excitement after what felt like the longest day of school in my life! Why I am I in such a rush to get home? Well like I said its my birthday today and I can't wait to see my little sisters and my Mom and Dad. Oh my little sisters, Mia and Cara are their names... Oh and there identical twins. My little sisters have my fathers brown fur and browns eyes while I have our mothers blue fur and emerald eyes. They were born when I was 13 so that makes them three. I was so excited to be a big sister. I couldn't wait for them to be born! But of course I had to wait. They day they were born I was so happy! I didn't want to go anywhere without them which made going to school hard...Sometimes I came up with excuses to stay home so I could be with them. But my parents soon caught on and convinced me to go.

You know how I said my sisters were identical twins? Well they may look identical but they don't act identical...For example the oldest twin Mia is always smiling and cheerful and has no fear. While he younger twin Cara never really smiles and isn't all that cheerful...but I love her all the same. They also have different outfit opinions...Mia loves to wear pale yellow and other bright colors while her other half prefers dark blues and purples..colors that remind me of the night shy while Mia's reminds me of a sunset or sun rise. I heavily sighed wanting to see them so much and Mom and Dad of course.

Well I guess I should tell you a bit about my parents since I have talked about my sisters. My mothers name is Lucy she has light blue fur and emerald green eyes like me. Except her bangs are not as long. She is very cheerful like Mia and I but she does have her days when she acts like Cara. Doesn't really smile and not very cheerful but everyone has there days when there like that. But no matter what kind of mood shes in she always there for me. To hold me when I'm having a bad day or something like that. I smile a bit thinking about my Mom and her warm gentle voice and embrace. I chuckle softly when think of my Dad Ash. He has brown fur with spines on the back of his head. He is very kind, gentle and loves my Mom, sisters and I with all his heart. He is also very open minded, what I mean by that is he doesn't judge a person by their looks or if they are someone that most people fear...Like demon hedgehogs my Mom and Dad believe that there are good ones and bad ones just like regular hedgehogs. I agree with my parents. Why should we judge them just because there called demons? I was so caught up in my racing thoughts that I almost missed a corner that could be used as a short cut to my home. The only problem was it meant going though what was considered the "bad side of town". The reason they call it that is because its full of thefts. I looked at the corner then at the long way home. Well whoever I run into I can handle, I thought as I ran into the corner unaware that a pair of aqua green eyes were watching my every move...

**Tristen's point of view...**

i ya my name is Tristen or King Tristen they call me in this side of town. I have dark green fur with aqua green eyes matching the tips of my spines. I'm wearing a black vest showing off my amazing chest fur that all the ladies love might I add. I'm also wearing blue geans and black gloves showing my figures. Any way enough about my amazing good looks on to why they call me King Tristen. Well in this neighbor hood stealing is a way to serve plus its fun I couldn't help but smirk at the thought of stealing. Anyway I'm the best there is when it comes to stealing things. I never get caught no matter what I steal.

While I was thinking about the things I've stolen in the past I saw what looked like a light blue girl hedgehog. A girl? Here? Now curious I ducked behind a bush to get a better look at the girl. What I saw was the most beautiful girl I ever seen...She had light blue fur and hair, ruby red lips with a peach colored muzzle. She was wearing a light green top with black pants and light green running shoes...But the most stunning part was her emerald green eyes...Man those eyes...I couldn't stop looking at them...Shes beautiful I whispered to myself...I snapped out and mentally slapped myself. Did I just say she was beautiful? Oh man if the guys ever heard me say that they would never let me live it down...OH CRAP THE GUYS! I have to get her out of here before they hurt her or something...The people I hangout with don't hurt people. Sure we steal but we don't hurt them... But there were some guys from another town hanging around here and I don't trust them for a second. I quickly got up and run out of my hiding spot and towards the girl.

Oh wait what do I say to her? What do I do? ...Dang shes a fast runner! I quickly doubled my speed and went for her wrist but I grabbed her hand by mistake...Ops please to let me get slapped for that..The girl whirled around fast to see who grabbed her hand. When she was facing me eye to eye I lost my voice and just stared into those emerald green orbs. I snapped out of my thoughts when I see a fist coming towards me...I duck and felt my voice return. Wow cool it girl I'm just trying to help you out! I cried out afraid shed try hitting me again. How does grabbing my hand help me out? she said in a gentle but wary tone. I lost my voice again hearing her gentle voice for the first time...Umm are you alright? she asked me gently with a concerned look on her face. I...uhh..I shock my head to clear my head..Yea I'm alright but we should get you out of here there has been some creepy guys around here lately. It's not safe for you to walk around here by yourself..I probably sounded like an idiot...I'm the one who grabbed her hand after all she probably thinks i'm creepy...I think to myself as I waited for her response.

**Leanna's point of view...**

was running fast though "the side of town" when I felt someone grab my hand. Thinking it might be a thief or something I whirl around to face him or her. When I turn I'm face to face with male hedgehog with aqua green eyes, dark fur with aqua green tips on each of his spines. Hes kinda cute I think to myself..I shock my head cute or not I don't know when he is or what he wants so I ball my hand into a fist and go for a punch to the face. He sees my fist and ducks still holding my hand. Wow cool it girl! I'm just trying to help you out! I heard him cry out. I watched him still a little unsure if I should trust a complete stranger who grabbed my hand. Stranger danger much I thought to myself as he got up...still holding my hand. How does grabbing my hand help me out? I asked curious with a gentle but wary voice. I didn't want to scare him more since I already tried hitting him. He didn't answer he just kept looking at me and I started to worry if he was alright so I asked him as gently as I could, Are you alright I asked with concern on my face. I heard him stutter a little and shack his head as if he was clearing his head of a thought or something like that. Yea i'm alright but we should get you out of here there has been some creepy guys around here lately...it's not safe for you to walk around here by yourself..I said sounding concerned for about it.. I sighed, alright you can walk with me uhh whats your name? They call me King Tristen around here, he said then it looked like he was mentally slapping himself your something because of the expression on his face. It was one of those oh crap someone tell me I didn't just say that looks. Hi King Tristen my name is Leanna I said to him trying to show him he shouldn't be worried. He looked a bit surprised like he was expecting me to run or freak out, but he shook his head again snapping him out.

Oh uhh you can just call me Tristen...if you want?, he said sounding a bit unsure or something. Ok Tristen I said as a smile at him a bit. He smiled at me in return then said I guess we should get going as he started walking with me. He was still holding my hand but I didn't say anything it might be safer if he does in case someone else tries to grab one of us...Hey Tristen? can I ask you something? I asked him curious about something. Ya Lean?, he asked waiting for my response. Why do they call you King Tristen? I asked. Well..its because I'm the King of stealing, he said sounding like bragging a bit. I looked at him seeing his vest showing off his chest fur and blue geans. Is this guy full of him self or something? I thought to myself. I was snapped out of my thoughts when we suddenly stopped. Stay behind me Lean, Tristen spoke quietly to me. Before I could ask why I head a male voice laugh. Hey King Tristen whats up? a grey male hedgehog said as he came out of an ale. I'm fine thanks, Tristen said coldly. The male frowned at Tristen and walked up to us a bit. Whats your problem your highness?, he spoke while rolling his eyes. Tristen gave the male a cold glare, I want you and your friends out! he spoke angerly taking the male by surprise. Where did this come from?! the male said coldly as he crossed his arms glaring at Tristen. I don't trust you guys that's why! he said sounding angry. The male frowned more then he spotted me behind Tristen and smirked. This wouldn't happen to be about he cute girl behind you? Is it? he said coming up to us more. You stay away from her Clayton! he shouted coldly. I'll take that as a yes, Clayton said as he looked at me. What are you doing with a loser who calls himself a king? He asked me as Tristen held my hand tighter. I glare at Clayton and spoke he is not a loser and I'm with him because I want to be. I said coldly as he walked more. Why would you want to be with him? Why not come with me? I can protect you waay better then he could he spoke full of himself. I glare at him and spoke no thanks Tristen is great at protecting me I said as I came beside Tristen and put my head on his shoulder still gripping his hand.

Clayton frowned again and glared at Tristen then without warning charged at us separating us. I was standing up but Tristen was knocked down. Tristen! I cried out and tried to run to him but I felt someone grab my wrist. Hold on there girl. I heard Clayton say as he pulled me towards him. You don't need that weakling anymore you have me. Clayton said not taking his grey eyes off my green ones. I glared at him with cold hate as pushed on his chest trying to get my hand free. Tristen is not a weakling! I shouted angerly. Clayton frowned at me trying to pull my hand free and pulled me closer to him so my hands were on his chest making it hard to push free. Why do you keep defending him girl? he said sounding annoyed. My name is not girl its Leanna and I keep defending him because hes my friend! I said angerly. Clayton looked down at me his expression softened but I still had a bad feeling. Well Leanna he spoke sweetly. Why not ditch your friend for someone better? he spoke sounding more full of himself then ever. By better you mean you? I asked coldly. Clayton smirked, of course. I glare at him coldly and spoke no. He frowned again and was about to say something but a noise behind us interrupted him. Hey jerk face! I heard Tristen shout feeling relieved that he was ok. You better let go of her Clayton before I make you! Tristen said looking really mad. Clayton smirked more and said and how do you plan to do that? he asked mockingly. Tristen looked at me giving me a wink while he looked at Clayton's foot. I nod understanding his plan and step on Clayton's foot hard making him yell in surprise and pain. Once I was out of the way Tristen tackled Clayton down and they started fighting...

**Tristen's point of view...**

Clayton pushed me down I saw him grab Leanna as she was about to run to me. I heard them arguing about me, Clayton wanted Leanna to ditch me and go with someone better referring to himself. But Leanna refused to leave me because she said I was her friend. She considers me her friend? I thought wildly. That gave me the courage and strength to get up and shout at him. Hey jerk face! I called out as he looked up and scowled at me. You better let go of her Clayton before I make you! I shouted feeling mader then I've ever felt before. He smirked more and said and how do you plan to do that? he asked me mockingly. What was I going to do? I can't charge at him with Lean in front of him. Then I thought Lean! I looked at them and seen that Lean could step on Clayton's foot now that his attention is on me now. I look at Lean then at Clayton's foot giving her a wink. She nodded understanding my plan and step on his foot. Man it must have been hard the way he was to self never make her mad.

Once Lean was out of the way I charged at Clayton and start fighting him. How dare you try and make Leanna go you with you! You creep! I shouted feeling even more angry I wasn't really sure why. Maybe I just didn't like how he was trying to force her go with him. I thought but it felt like there was another reason but I couldn't figure it out. I punch Clayton in the face then I got up, I really didn't like hurting people stealing things yes but not hurting anyone. You stay away from Leanna you creep if I ever saw you touching her again I will give you the worst beating you could ever imagine! I shouted angerly as he got up and nodded looking scared. Su...Sure thing King Tristen oh and my guys and I will be leaving today to. Good! Now get out of here before I change my mind! I shouted. I watched as Clayton took off towards his friends and saw them leaving.

I sighed with relieved of them gone then I panicked LEANNA I thought wildly. I whirled around fast to see her behind me I calmed myself seeing her alright. I walked up to her a bit but before I could go any farther Leanna came crushing into me, hugging me. I was shocked where did this come from I thought wildly wondering what to do. Are you hurt Tristen I heard her ask me softy. I calmed down and hugged her back. Yea i'm aright Lean, How about you? did that creep hurt you? I asked worried. No he didn't Tristen she said softly still holding me. I'm glade I said holding her mentally beating myself for not puling her out of Clayton's way earlier. I let go of her a bit and she looks up at me with her emerald green eyes. You uhh want me to take you home now Lean? I asked not knowing what else to say or do. Yes she said pulling out of our hug and we started walking towards the corner into what I'm guessing is Leanna's neighbor hood because I seen her smile and point to a house that she said was hers.

We started walking to her house and I saw a cute little girl wearing pale yellow playing on the step and look up at us. The girl smiled and ran towards us. HAPPY BIRTHDAY BIG SISSY! The little girl shouted excitedly as Leanna picked her up. Thank you little sister she said nuzzling her sisters head. The little girl giggled and hugged Leanna then looked at me curiously.  
>Sissy who is he? she asked. Mia this is Tristen, Tristen this is my little sister Mia. Mia smiled at me brightly and said hi Tristen. I couldn't help but smile at her and said Hi Mia.<p>

**Ok that is the end of this chapter! Liking it so far? If not don't bother reviewing or commenting if all your going to do is talk about how much you hate it. It's my first Sonic fanfic and sorry there are a lot of OCs right now but the real Sonic characters will be coming soon so don't worry or get mad just be patient please and they will come.**  
><strong>Sonic belongs to SEGA Story and OCs belong to me!<strong>


End file.
